huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
To Be Together
Lok and his friends have to fight the Guardians of King Solomon's Mines and enter those very mines, in order to find the amulet of the Legendary Titan of Spirit. But The Professor is ready to prevent them from getting it and keep it for himself. Synopsis The gang has to fight the Guardians of King Solomon’s Mines without Zhalia and Otto, who have been caught by the professor. Suddenly, Rassimov and The Suits, and The Professor, who’s with Zhalia and Otto, and his servants, appear. But Zhalia provides distraction, allowing the team to leave The Professor and his servants fighting against the Guardians. But the evil Professor has a better idea. Once in safety, Zhalia tells her team how she escaped from The Professor's mind control. Meanwhile, the Organization walks through the King Solomon's Mines and The Professor's Titans avoid all the traps. While The Professor goes through the Mines, our heroes face the Guardians of King Salomon's Mines, who are under the control of the evil Professor. Another Huntik Seeker reveals himself: Montahue, with Tursley by his side, has come to join our heroes! The team defeats the Guardians. Once inside the Mines, the gang sends out titans to help them out with the traps The Professor has left for them. As the team walks,Lok and Sophie flirt, but they are interrupted by Tursley. However, a trap awaits them. Meanwhile, The Professor has found the room which leads to the amulet of the Legendary Titan of Spirit. But their experiments aren't working as they wanted. Now our heroes are in a cave which is under the Professor's spell. But Dante, Montahue and Metagolem make their own door and succeed once again. Nevertheless, The Professor notices that the Huntik members have gone through his trap and sends a titan to "obliterate them". That's when two Suits arrive and tell The Professor that there is another room identical to the one they are in, what leads him to think that this is the wrong room. Lok, Sophie, Cherit and Tursley arrive the room the Organization has left. Lok approaches Sophie and is telling her how he feels about her when Tursley interrupts them once again. The four of them start interpreting the inscriptions and realize that they have to stand and dress like King Solomon and Sheba. Lok and Sophie do that, but it still doesn't work... That's when the two suits that led The Professor to the other room reveal themselves as Dante and Zhalia, and tell their friends that The Professor has already realized that the other room was a fake. Lok finally tells Sophie how he feels, what makes the doors to the secret hall open. That's when The Professor and his servants arrive, and Lok heads towards the secret hall and runs to get the amulet of the Legendary Titan. The rest of the team stay behind to fight The Professor and his servants and the battle begins: the Organization overpowers the Huntik Seekers, although our heroes don't give up. When everything seems lost, Lok appears and invokes the Legendary Titan of Spirit, Daoh, proving to be a hero, defeating all the Organization's titans. The Professor orders the Organization to withdraw, not without swearing revenge first. Lok, exhausted from summoning Daoh, faints and Dante tells the team to get Lok out of there and states that they may have defeated The Professor himself, but their war has just begun. Important Notes * Characters Introduced: no new characters * Titans Introduced: Ashtoreth the Colossus, Trapfiester, Goblin Brownie, Redsearcher, Dominator, Daoh Trivia * Category:Ethiopia Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes